Yo también
by Touko-Stark
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra… ¿O no? NeruXHaku


_Una noche como cualquier otra… ¿O no? NeruXHaku_

_Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid o alguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o empresas._

_**Yo también**_

_**One-Shot**_

Era ya bastante tarde en la Compañía Vocaloid, la mayoría ya habían tomado sus cosas hace unas horas y se habían marchado no sin antes despedirse de ella y desearle suerte.

¿Por qué suerte? Fácil. De nuevo Haku había bebido demasiado y llevaba bastante tiempo en el baño devolviendo todo el estómago, aunque por el tiempo que llevaba, Neru no dudó ni por un segundo que ya estuviera escupiendo hasta el hígado.

Y es que su compañera era así, con cara de no romper ni un solo plato, tímida, introvertida… pero cuidado si le acercaban una botella de sake, porque ahí es cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas. Hasta unos momentos antes, se encontraba sobre la mesa brincando de un lado a otro gritando a viva voz que le encantaban los charcos de agua.

Suspiró con fastidio y miro su celular.

-Exactamente… 10 minutos. Bueno, es menos que la vez pasada así que supongo que es un logro- exclamó mirando a la peliblanca. Su cara estaba del mismo tono que su cabello –alborotado, por cierto- y en su rostro estaba reflejada su fatiga. A la rubia le asustó cuando el rostro de la chica pasó de un blanco a un azul pálido.

-Ugh… estoy bien…

-El azul es un lindo color, pero se ve poco saludable en tu cara…- dijo acercándose nerviosa, no quería que sus nauseas regresaran y le hiciera el _favor_ de mostrarle todo su desayuno y cena.

-Lo siento Neruuu, de nuevo tuviste que quedarteee.

-Está bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando- le dio la espalda, aproximándose a la puerta- No significa que vaya a quedarme en tu casa, Haku.

-Moou, siempre lees mis pensamientos…- sobresalto- Puede ser que… ¡¿Eres una vidente astronauta extraterrestre venida de otra dimensión?

Neru se dio una palmada en la frente, su amiga estaba ebria, MUY ebria.

-Sí, sí. Ahora vámonos, que tu amiga extraterrestre tiene sueño.

Así, ambas tomaron un taxi hacia la casa de Yowane, se vajaron en una calle cercana, pues a la chica de cabello plateado le empezaron a dar nauseas por el movimiento del auto. Las calles estaban completamente solas, el aire estaba fresco y un reloj en la parada de autobuses marco con números brillantes la 1:00 a.m.

Durante el trayecto, Akita tuvo que aguantar el ver como la otra pensaba que de verdad la estaba secuestrando un ovni y confundía las luces de los edificios con naves espaciales. Cuando pareció cansarse de eso, se puso a hablar con hidrantes, de vez en cuando les ladraba y empezaba a reírse.

-Neruuu

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero~

-Hnn

-No "Hnn", es "yo también".

-De acuerdo- suspiró cansada- yo también, Haku.

-Hehee…- se quedó en silencio por aproximadamente 5 segundos –Neruuu.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero~

-Yo también…

-Neruuu

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero~

-Ya lo habías dicho…- mirada de reproche- Ok, ok. Yo también.

-Neruuu

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero~

-Yo también…

-Neruuu

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero~

-Yo también…

-Ne…

-¡Yo también te quiero Haku, te amo, te adoro, te deseo! ¡Ahora guarda silencio por favor!

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó furiosamente y ocultó la mirada tras sus mechones de cabello, inclinando la cabeza. Mientras tanto, a la _Voyakiloid_ se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa felina se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿En serio?- canturreó.

-¿Q-qué cosa?

-Lo que me dijiste~

-Eh… ¡Mira, llegamos a tu casa!

-Mouu…

-Bueno, servida- hizo el ademan de irse, pero Haku la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Ayy, me da el soponcio aquí afueraaa. Ayúdame a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

-¿Pero que no hay eleva…?

-Está descompuesto- corto rápidamente, volviendo a cambiar su rostro a uno que inspirará lastima- Por favoooor.

-Bien, bien- aceptó rápidamente, tenía mucho sueño y sumado a la declaración que había hecho, pensaba que mientras antes se fuera mejor.

Subieron tan solo dos pisos y Haku invitó a Neru a pasar a su apartamento, alegando que podía chocar con los objetos, romperse una pierna, desangrarse y quien sabe cuántas exageraciones más, que por hablar tan rápido no entendió.

-Listo, ahora si ya me voy.

-Neru… espera- se fue acercando lentamente.

Cada paso que Yowane daba, la rubia lo retrocedía. Con un sonrojo inversamente proporcional. Al hallarse sin salida, chocó contra una mesa cercana y una botella de sake se vació totalmente sobre ella.

-Oh… lo siento- rápidamente, Haku se agachó hasta estar a su altura, realmente arrepentida.

-Ya… no importa, solo ayúdame a secarme- sintió un aura maligna/pervertida aumentando –E-espera… ¿Ha-Haku?

-¿Sabes?- se relamió- No me gusta desperdiciar… pero no te preocupes. Por supuesto que te limpiaré…- comenzó a lamer su cuello.

-Haku… no, espera… no quiero que mañana…

-¿No lo recuerde? –Se detuvo- Está bien, no he bebido nada.

-¿¡Q-qué!- exclamó con una total confusión, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Hehe, solo quería que nos dejaran solas…- se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno, ahora lo que me preocupa es tu estado de salud mental… Eso de hablar con hidrantes y decir incoherencias…

-Shh… - susurró cerca de su oído, reanudando la actividad dejada segundos antes- Y por cierto… Yo también te amo, Neru~

_**Fin~**_

Hey :D

He aquí una nueva historia, poco común pero es una pareja que realmente a mi me re-encanta~

Gracias por leer, dejen comentarios _and be happy._

_Touko_


End file.
